


Promise

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Stories from my Discord Server [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: Oikawa keeps a promise
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Stories from my Discord Server [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853536
Kudos: 102





	Promise

Hinata looked at Oikawa who glanced at Kuroo. Kuroo smirked at Hinata and walked to the blocker.

“Hm. I don’t mind this. Now,” His voice went deeper, “Strip Hinata.”

Hinata shuddered and took off his clothes. He was exposed to the two captains. He then looked at Oikawa.

“Now touch yourself,” Oikawa said.

Hinata sat back on the bed and started to touch himself. He stroked himself and circled his finger around his rim. Hinata whined and looked at the two doms.

“Fuck yourself with two of your fingers,” Kuro said, taking off his belt.

Hinata followed his instructions. Oikawa grabbed something and took Hinata’s hand off of his cock before putting a vibrator on the head.

“Oikawa!”

“Don’t you dare cum.”

Hinata nodded and felt his fingers get taken out. They were replaced by another vibrator, which he felt press against the spot, and when the vibrations started, he let out a loud whine. He felt something build up in him, and soon came on himself.

“Hinata…”

Hinata teared up and looked at Oikawa. Oikawa gave him an evil smirk before turning the blocker on his stomach. He felt a slap hit his ass, and he moaned out. He looked behind himself and saw Kuroo snapping his belt.

“You came. Count them.”

Hinata counted the slaps until he reached ten. He then felt hands pull him back and saw Kuroo sit in front of him, naked and stroking himself. He gave Hinata a smirk, and Hinata nodded, before taking Kuroo in his mouth. Kuroo grabbed his head and pushed him further down.

“Just like that, Hinata.”

Hinata moaned when he felt something push inside of him. He pulled off of Kuroo, stroking his cock, before looking behind, seeing Oikawa begin to thrust into him.

“Pleasure him, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata blushed and went back to sucking Kuroo. The taller groaned and slid his hands under his chest to play with Hinata’s nipples.

“Just like that, shorty. Just like that.”

Oikawa started pounding faster and harder into the shorter, making him moan around Kuroo’s cock. Oikawa slowly stroked Hinata, making him squirm.

“Come on Chibi-chan. Cum for the Great King.”

Hinata came on Oikawa’s hand, and moaned around Kuroo, making the messy-haired boy cum into his mouth.

“Damn, shorty…”

Oikawa soon came after them, and sighed, pulling out of Hinata. Hinata pulled off of Kuroo, and the three lied down, both of them holding Hinata.

“Good, Chibi-chan.”

“So good.”

Hinata smiled at the praise before falling asleep.


End file.
